


Missing You, Kissing You

by 13Kat13



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands being ridiculous, M/M, Skater Victor Nikiforov, YouTube, missing each other, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: Phichit eventually breaks and admits that Victor has got a slight edge in the pretty department, and he’d been rather overwhelmed when he met the man in person.“I didn’t know what to do with my hands, Yuuri. He was smiling at me and I was like, should I put my hands on my head? That seems normal. Then he said he liked my sweater and I was like, should I give him my sweater?”But Phichit insists Chris wins on sex appeal. Phichit squawks when Yuuri pokes him in the ribs.[Seventh in the YouTubers AU. Victor and Yuuri's jobs means they sometimes have to be apart. Here are the results. Spoiler alert: they're both awful at it.]





	Missing You, Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> This series continues to be a lovely little fluffy part of my life. Thank you so much to everyone who's shown their support, it really helps.

The thing about having careers as a sometimes figure skater, sometimes choreographer and a professional dancer, is that there’s quite a bit of travel involved. This would be fine, except Yuuri and Victor can’t stand to be apart.

Here are just some of the results of them being away from each other…

* * *

The first videos posted while they’re apart come, of course, in the early months of them dating, when they still lived in separate countries. Phichit films Yuuri watching Victor’s old skating videos as they sit together in his little Tokyo apartment.

“What’cha doing, Yuuri?” Phichit asks, sounding far too pleased.

“Watching Victor skate,” Yuuri says, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen so he doesn’t notice the camera. He looks as though a bomb could go off and he wouldn’t notice.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I miss him a lot.”

Yuuri’s voice is a little quieter as it dips with sadness and Phichit lets out an “awwww”. Yuuri smacks his knee in a distracted sort of way, not looking away from the screen.

“You know I actually think Christophe Giocometti is hotter,” Phichit says, voice edging on a tease.

“You take that back!” Yuuri gasps, finally turning and spotting Phichit filming him.

“Never!” Phichit declares, springing to his feet at the same time as Yuuri.

What follows is a brief chase around Yuuri’s living room, the camera going shaky and blurred, so viewers only know what’s going on by the sound of Phichit’s shrieking laughter. It ends with Yuuri tackling his friend onto the floor and tickling him until he begs for mercy, the camera picking up snatches of Yuuri holding down a struggling Phichit. The comments are a series of “god I ship victuuri so hard but Yuuri on top of Phichit is hot enough that I am but a melted puddle of thirst.”

“Say Victor’s hotter!”

“No!”

“You said he was the prettiest man you’d ever seen! Admit it!”

“Never!”

Phichit eventually breaks and admits that Victor has got a slight edge in the pretty department, and he’d been rather overwhelmed when he met the man in person.

“I didn’t know what to do with my hands, Yuuri. He was smiling at me and I was like, should I put my hands on my head? That seems normal. Then he said he liked my sweater and I was like, should I give him my sweater?”

But Phichit insists Chris wins on sex appeal. Phichit squawks when Yuuri pokes him in the ribs.

“Victor oozes sex appeal, you philistine,” Yuuri says, before hefting himself up and settling back onto the couch and rewinding Victor’s routine to watch it from where he left off.

“True,” Phichit agrees, getting up before hurling himself down on the couch next to Yuuri. “But Chris has got the raw kinkiness.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at Phichit, who squeals in delight.

“Oh my god, is he actually?”

“I’ll never tell.”

“Yuu- _riiiiiiii!”_

Chris responds to this video with his own video. One of him doing a _very_ kinky pole routine. Victor says he of course has more sex appeal, and posts a photo of him laying in bed, the covers protecting his modesty below the waist, but his torso bare. He looks like he’s just been thoroughly fucked; hickies dotting his collarbone and marks around the wrist flopped on the pillow beside him, which look suspiciously like rope marks. Yuuri screeches when he sees it, knowing when the photo was taken — it had been a rather… vigorous session — and tries to get him to take it down.

“I shall not, muffin,” Victor says over FaceTime. “People need to know that I have enough sex appeal that I drive you to make me look like _that.”_

Chris just comments on the photo with a “touche”. Meanwhile the victuuri fandom is busy lighting its own funeral pyre.

* * *

While Yuuri’s still living in Japan, he uploads a dance routine to Yaeji’s [ raingurl ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6grm4hcSnc). It’s sexy and sassy and makes Victor slide off his couch in the reaction video he takes of himself watching it.

He crawls back up onto the couch, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed, only to slide back off as Yuuri slips to his knees and pops his hips forward in an undeniably sexy little move.

“Someone send help,” Victor says from the floor, his cheek pressed to the rug as Makkachin sniffs curiously at his head. “I’ve fallen and I can’t get up. How is that my boyfriend? I must have done something right in a past life. God, look at his _thighs.”_

He manages to pull himself together enough to grab the bottle of wine to refill his glass with. Only to down the entire glass when Yuuri shoots a flirty little smirk at the camera.

Victor’s very flushed in the cheeks by the time the video ends. He looks thrilled for a moment, and then he looks a little sad.

“I miss him,” he whispers after a moment’s silence.

But he pastes a smile back on to pour praise out for Yuuri’s routine.

His followers are delighted with the video. Yuuri flushes scarlet when he sees it and calls Victor to tell him he’s going to give him his own private dance when he next visits. Victor ends up on the floor again. He’s okay with it.

* * *

Chris fulfills his best friend duties by filming Victor when he’s wine drunk and they’re watching Yuuri perform live at the Grammys. They’ve moved in together at this point, but of course have to be apart sometimes as their jobs demand.

“He’s so beautiful, Chris,” Victor is sobbing, almost spilling his wine as he crawls towards the TV to flop down in front of it, wide eyed. “I _miss_ him.”

“I know, mon ami,” Chris says consolingly.

Yuuri is busy doing a routine as the lead backup dancer for Lady Gaga, wearing a skimpy pair of shorts and heels along with a glittery, slinky top.

“I’m dating an actual deity,” Victor whispers. “Oh my god, I’m the luckiest man _alive.”_

“I agree, my dear,” Chris says raising his glass in view of the camera. “That boy’s ass is certainly of divine origin.”

_“Right?!”_

* * *

The funniest are the Instagram posts. Victor posts a brooding shot of himself looking mournfully out of the window, captioned “when will my husband return from the twerk war?”

Yuuri has only twerked once in his life and is certainly not doing it on the tour he’s on with Beyonce, but it’s for the Effect.

Yuuri posts a selfie of him pouting sadly in response, and captions it saying that he wishes for the war to be over so he can see his boy back home, as mere letters are not enough.

Victor flies out to see him the next day, infuriating Yuri Plisetsky, who he was supposed to be choreographing for.

When Victor’s away for Yuri’s competition, helping Yakov as a sort of coach, sort of choreographer, Yuuri posts his own photo. It’s a photo of the kitchen table, laid out for two.

“Forgot that I’m not cooking for two so now I have too much pad thai #MissingTheBF” the caption reads.

Victor calls Yuuri sobbing and halfway through ordering a plane ticket home. Yuuri talks him down and gently explains that Yurio _will_ skin him alive if he abandons him mid competition.

Phichit flies to see Yuuri instead, and insists it’s not just because he’s missing Yuuri’s cooking.

* * *

Their fans are thoroughly enjoying every soppy post. Including the one someone caught of them greeting each other in the airport, which, according to the comments, was less “welcome home” and more “they told me you were missing in action, my only love.”

The fandom’s enjoying it so much that it becomes a sort of running joke on their Instagrams. Victor goes to the store and Yuuri takes a picture of the mug he left on the coffee table. The caption reads; “Adieu, my dearest love, we deserved a soft ending #WhenTheBFGoesToTheShopsWithoutYou”.

Victor forgets half the shopping in his hurry to come home when he happens to check his Insta feed. He surprises Yuuri in the shower, making him squawk and slip on the wet floor, only to be caught by Victor before he smacks his head on the tile.

Victor takes it to the next level by posting while Yuuri’s in the next room. The shot is artfully done, all gentle morning light, which hits Victor just right where he’s draped dramatically across the couch.

“Although my heart is not with me now, I feel its beat so sweetly still #WhyDoesYuuriSleepSoLate? #I’mAllAloooooone #EvenMakkachinIsAsleep #HeLovesYuuriMoreThanHisOldDad”.

He tags Yuuri in it, so Yuuri wakes to his Instagram notifs going mad and drags himself out of bed with a groan.

* * *

The pinnacle of these posts about missing each other is the one Yuuri uploads while Victor’s away for a dance show. The show is doing a mini tour of the US, so Victor will be away for three whole weeks, and is under the impression that Yuuri can’t fly out to visit him because he has dance commitments. Victor’s therefore understandably tearful every time they FaceTime, barely able to go one night without Yuuri, nevermind three weeks.

Yuuri wants to put him out of his misery, but also knows Victor _loves_ surprises.

Which is why there’s a video of Yuuri wending his way through the back corridors of an ice rink in Victor’s second week away, looking all soft in a scarf and a beanie and clutching a bouquet of flowers.

“I hope I don’t, like, give him a heart attack or anything,” Yuuri is mumbling to the camera. “God, what if I do? Maybe this was a bad idea… no. No, Victor loves surprises. This will be good.”

He continues to try and convince himself he’s made the right decision up until he reaches a curtain leading out onto the rink. There’s an official, who just smiles at Yuuri and lets him through, so it’s clear Yuuri’s managed to arrange all this beforehand.

Yuuri comes out onto the edge of the rink as Victor’s halfway through his performance. He’s stunning, dressed in a velvet jacket of a green so deep it’s almost black, with gold accents, dark pants and a white shirt that’s undone low enough to give a tantalising glimpse of his perfectly toned chest. But Yuuri hangs back a bit, not wanting to get too close to the rink edge and be spotted, ruining the surprise and possibly Victor’s routine if he’s shocked enough.

It becomes clear how Yuuri was able to arrange a backstage pass without Victor’s help when Christophe Giocometti joins him.

“Peonies, nice touch,” Chris says, dressed in his own sparkly ensemble as he eyes the bouquet of pink flowers Yuuri has clasped in his hand. “They mean romance, don’t they?”

“And a happy marriage,” Yuuri agrees, his eyes still on Victor as he dances across the ice. “God, he’s stunning. How am I this lucky?”

“Because you’re both as ridiculous as the other, mon cheri,” Chris informs him with a smirk and takes the camera as it’s sort of listing in Yuuri’s distracted hold. “Honestly, it’s sickening.”

Victor finishes his routine to raucous applause, the audience absolutely loving him. He takes a bow, and then turns to start skating towards the entrance. Then his eyes go wide, his face blown up on the big screen so every aspect of his shock is broadcast to the whole arena and everyone watching from home.

There’s a beat and the crowd starts murmuring before the camera pans to Yuuri, smiling nervously at Victor. Then a grin breaks across Victor’s face and he’s launching himself across the ice with a cry of “Yuuri!”

The crowd is going nuts.

Relief breaks across Yuuri’s face in the video Chris is taking.

Victor skates right up to the entrance and throws himself off the ice and into Yuuri’s arms, taking them both down. In Chris’ video it’s clear how Victor’s hand comes up to cushion the back of Yuuri’s head just before they hit the floor, their lips coming together.

The crowd is screaming, cameras are flashing, and the announcer sounds slightly distressed at what to say as all the cameras are still on the happy couple.

“I thought you couldn’t make it,” Victor can be heard saying in Chris’ video, as he lifts himself up.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Yuuri replies, gazing up at Victor with a starstruck look, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

“God, I love you, muffin.”

Then they’re kissing again and only Chris is filming as the regular TV cameras have to pan to show the next performance.

Yuuri and Victor eventually pick themselves up from the floor, Victor slightly teary as he leans on Yuuri to slip his skate guards on. He’s still got another performance later in the show, but they go and watch the other skaters perform in the meantime, Chris still filming in order to catch that Good Victuuri Content.

There’s a follow up video with all the shenanigans that the three of them get up to in Detroit, which happens to be where Victor and Chris are skating. Yuuri shows them his favourite spots from when he and Phichit studied there together. There’s several more cute moments, including and not limited to Victor plucking a peony from his bunch when they’re walking through the park and pass a band, placing the stem between his teeth as he tosses the rest of the bouquet to Chris so he can sweep Yuuri up into an impromptu tango.

Phichit whines in the comments about feeling left out and insists the four of them have a long weekend together soon.

The video quickly becomes a fan favourite, up there along with the proposal and the wedding. And three months later another joins it when Victor surprises Yuuri while he’s touring for a month with Dua Lipa.

So in the end, they never have to miss each other for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the reverse recreation of the kiss scene? Victor throws himself off the ice rather than onto it.
> 
> Thanks again for your support!
> 
> If you like Yuri On Ice, Banana Fish, mythology and pretty quotes, then join me in my [trash palace](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/), where I also take prompts and post drabbles.


End file.
